


Что скрывает ночь

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/F, Magic, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul
Summary: Ночь — время ведьм, непомерной магической силы и этой... Ну ты поняла...
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Что скрывает ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirandaottoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mirandaottoxx).



Сквозь серое небо просвечивал одинокий луч, и пылинки, кружась в нём, опускались на лицо спящей ведьмы. Солнце клонилось в закат, и блик, отразившийся от оконного мутного стёклышка, приземлился прямо на её левый глаз.

Ночь — время ведьмы, не день. Вместе с пеленой ночного кошмара приходят и песни на древних наречиях, и костры с пеплом трав, и венки из ромашки и вереска, и переплетение ветвей ивы, проплакавшей сотни лет над чёрнеющим глубиною озером, и кряхтение старых воронов, и крик откликающихся им сов во тьме сумерек. Когда близился ведьминский час, кровь ускоряла течение в венах, пульсировала всполохами энергии, тянула к лесу, к луне, к камням, к алтарю. Даже если ведьма не колдовала (что, несомненно, для этого часа было непростительной растратой энергии), её дух стремился на волю, мчался обезумевшим полыхающим конём, вкусившим свободы, тянулся и струился к скоплениям магии вблизи места её обитания.

Ночь время ведьмы, не день, потому Зельда позволяла себе оставаться в постели до наступления темноты.

С закатом она поднималась, — «Никакого будильника в ведьминском доме!» По правде сказать, она и электричество-то недолюбливала, — приводила себя в порядок, курила, ещё курила. Зельда не выпускала мундштук никогда: без курения было некомфортно не только физически, но и морально. Она настолько срослась с этой вредной привычкой, что волосы её, её одежда и даже кожа — всё пахло дымом и табаком, особенно кончики пальцев возле ногтей.

Иногда Лилит являлась к ней в полночь, иногда едва успевала под утро, но ни единого дня она не пропустила. То с грохотом обуви вваливалась, усталая и напряжённая, — и тогда Зельда лично заваривала ей чай из душистых трав, присыпала корицы, пахнущей мяты, — то тенью проскальзывала к постели, незаметная и холодная, пробиралась под одеяло и устраивала тяжёлую голову на подушке — и тогда Зельда давала ей отдых, сколько потребуется, чтобы восстановиться. Она знала, что Лилит тратит магию в колоссальных количествах, и, хоть нисколько не сомневалась в способностях демоницы, знала, что и высшим материям нужно восстановить баланс.

Был ещё один способ восстановления, куда более приятный для Лилит, чем сон или чай. Дух (а поскольку Лилит одалживала плоть Мэри Уордуэлл уже долгое время, то и тело) суккубов требовал жертвы, подпитки, которую можно высасывать, как коробочку сока. И, естественно, для жертвы это могло обернуться катастрофическими последствиями. Как правило, — раньше Лилит не особенно это тревожило, — она трахала их до тех пор, пока измученная, бренная человеческая оболочка не обмякнет под нею бездушным мешком из кожи.

Зельда предлагала и этот способ.

_— Ни за что._

_— Да почему, Лилит? — Зельда разве что ножкой не топнула, — Я ведь не устаю. Я могу поделиться с тобой._

_Даже если это и было не правдой, то полуправдой: всё-таки в Церкви Лилит было работы хоть отбавляй, но значительно меньше, чем в чреве Ада._

_Лилит устало потёрла горбинку острого носа, с трудом удерживая веки открытыми, чтоб ясно смотреть на ведьму:_

_— Я не хочу и не буду так поступать с тобой._

_— Но Люцифер…_

_— А я **не** Люцифер, это ясно? — отчеканила Лилит. — Я не намерена обсуждать это. Я не буду питаться... — она сделала долгую паузу, — не буду питаться тобой._

_Зельда копалась в книгах. Она знала, что демоны без энергии — всё равно, что заяц в змеином гнезде. Другие набросятся тут же, растащат на кванты и рвань из энергии — не соберёшь. Править Адом без сил — шутка ли? Принцы Ада с готовностью вырвут её дух из тщедушного тела мисс Уордуэлл, и Лилит, её драгоценная Лилит, её Королева, её спасение, её ориентир, её, наконец, возлюбленная, — Зельда скривилась от непривычного слова, — канет в Лету, как всё тленное до и после неё. Зельда боялась подумать об этом, и мысль, рассеянная, несформированная, билась птицей в плену её израненного сознания. Она потеряла непозволительно много в лице Люцифера. Она могла врать, притворяться, но её вера, вся её личность, мораль — всё держалось плотиной фигуры Тёмного Лорда. Потеряв его, **предав** его, она не могла потерять и Лилит — всё, что осталось и помогало ей выдержать перелом._

_Она не могла допустить исчезновения, матери демонов. «Ты нужна Церкви Лилит», — говорила она, а в сознании билось мутное «мне»._

Лилит явилась чуть за полночь: телепортировалась и тут же рухнула на кровать, тёмные кудри в направлении подушек. Магия в Зельде клубилась немереной силой, и ведьма тут же оторвалась от читаемого пергамента, чтобы вспышкой метнуться к Лилит.

Она увидела бледное лицо с тонкой кожей, вспухшие вены и синяки под глазами, впавшие щёки и обострившиеся глыбы скул, и сердце её застучало болезненно часто.

— Лилит, — позвала она тихо, но твёрдо.

Лилит сморщила лоб, тем не менее промолчав. Она погружалась в усталый сон, и материя плыла от её сознания куда-то по направлению к тёплому южному морю.

— Лилит, — Зельда опустила ладонь на выступающую косточку левой ключицы и нежно погладила, — Я смотреть на тебя не могу. Пожалуйста, — она наклонилась и потёрлась о впадину на щеке своим лбом, — Пожалуйста, просто возьми меня. Я хочу помочь. Я _могу_ помочь.

— Дай мне поспать, пожалуйста, — пробормотала Лилит, поворачиваясь на бок, но держась за ладонь. Зельда зарылась носом в тёмные волосы и вдохнула подпаленную смесь запахов крови и серы. Она медленно переместилась и легла рядом, положив руку Лилит на грудь. Под горячей, слишком горячей для человека, кожей ничего не стучало. Зельда заворожённо вслушивалась в это отсутствие, как в самую нежную музыку. Это было ново. Это было прекрасно: знать эту маленькую деталь. У Лилит не бьётся сердце. Течёт ли у Лилит кровь? Есть ли у Лилит кровь? Ей хотелось знать всё, изучать её, чувствовать, впитывать её тело, запахи, пот, слюну, ей хотелось… хотелось ужасного: ей хотелось любить. Оно проросло сквозь неё, вплетаясь корнями в плоть, не желая пускать на волю.

Зельда погладила пустую грудную клетку, невесомо вычерчивая фигуры кончиками пальцев. Лилит поморщилась и улыбнулась — щекотно.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептала Зельда. — Лилит, я… ты важна мне. Я ничего не теряю, если ты это сделаешь.

— Зельда… — Лилит вздохнула и приоткрыла глаза, чуть красные в уголках, — Я не хочу.

— Ты не хочешь меня? — Зельда вздрогнула. Это кольнуло. Это было бы даже больно, если бы безопасность и силы Лилит не были более важной темой. Её щёки раскраснелись пятнами от смущения. Ну конечно. Смешно полагать, что такая, как Зельда могла бы…

— Зельда, — Лилит оборвала несущийся поток мыслей одним тяжёлым движением руки, обернувшейся вокруг талии ведьмы. Лилит упёрлась взглядом в зелень глаз напротив. Кровать стала вдруг тесной и неуютной, — Пожалуйста, хватит. Я не знаю, смогу ли остановиться. Пойми меня правильно. Я трахала людей только до смерти. Я не знаю…

— Я ведьма, а не человек.

— ...как это будет. Я не хочу проверять. Я не хочу питаться тобой или кем-то ещё.

Кем-то ещё… Зельде и в голову не приходило, что Лилит может _питаться_ кем-то ещё. Это выглядит, как какой-то выход. Зельда сможет, конечно справится с ревностью, если это поможет Лилит. Ей тошно даже представить других людей с Нею, её воротит от злости и ревности, недоступности, но она вырвет из себя это, выжжет Адским огнём, если нужно. Зельда зажмурилась, сглатывая накопившуюся слюну.

— Ты можешь…

Договорить ей не дали рёвом. Лилит взревела, как дикое, загнанное животное:

— Не буду! Зельда, как ты не понимаешь? Я знаю, что это значит для нас. Для тебя. Я не буду питаться тобой. Я не буду питаться другими, потому что _ты_ моногамна, и это не пустой звук для меня. Почему ты не можешь просто принять это и уважать мои… диетические границы? Я демоница, а не животное! — выпалила она так громко и яростно, что у Зельды забилось сердце, — Я больше не принимаю обсуждений на эту тему. Если угодно, это мой королевский указ. Дай поспать, — и Лилит сердито отвернулась на другой бок, хорошенько поддав подушке.

Зельда вздохнула. Она не спала ночами, но осталась лежать, потому что просто хотела побыть рядом с Лилит. Почувствовать, как сквозь запахи крови и серы пробивается нечто новое — собственный запах Лилит. Демоница чуть отодвинулась от неё, давая понять, что не хочет контакта, и Зельда приняла это. Она просто лежала и смотрела ей в спину. А в мыслях крутилось: «И я тебя, и я тебя, и я тебя»


End file.
